


Fine Print

by MarginalCoward7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Barbed Penis, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Medical Inaccuracies, Multiple Orgasms, Other, SUCH inaccuracies, Vaginal Sex, beastiality, in the form of an unknown legal waiver, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalCoward7/pseuds/MarginalCoward7
Summary: “It was all in waiver. It may have been small, but we definitely put it in there. I’ll read it back for you just to catch you up to speed on what you signed. ‘Pauxlee Medical retains the right to experiment on all signees as they see fit, including but not limited to: Aphrodisiac testing, breeding, body modification, cross-breeding with other species, on site living, etc. Signing this agreement means that you are prepared for experimentation and the immediacy of Pauxlee Medical’s actions.’”
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Fine Print

Sammy wakes up with a groan, squinting their eyes at the lights above them. They move their hand over them and find a medical tag over their wrist. It reads their name, weight, and age on it, and they squint at it before looking down to find themself on a cot in the middle of a room. Well, it’s not exactly a room. It’s enclosed, but it’s large. About the size of a large school gym. It’s covered in grass, small trees, some shrubs. There’s actually running water in the form of a stream that opens up to a small pool that cuts off at the corner. Their cot is surrounded by a gate of metal bars, shockingly large enough for them to get through.

They’re completely naked save for the tag.

Shifting, they realize that something feels… wrong. They feel hot. _Really_ hot. Their cunt is fluttering with every breath, and they can feel little jolts of pleasure lighting up their nipples as they move around. Their breathing is coming out in light pants, slowly becoming desperate for something, _anything_ , to touch them.

There’s movement in the brush.

“Sammy Tomlinson, you’re finally awake!”

Sammy jerks their head up, trying to find the source of the voice. There must be speakers hidden in the trees, because it comes from above and all around.

“Where am I?” they demand in a shockingly unaffected voice. “What the hell did you do to me?”

“Oh nothing you didn’t sign up for! As I recall it, you’d actually been interested in this. Aphrodisiac testing, if I remember? You signed a waiver and everything, allowing us to test on you our newest triumphs. I’m guessing you didn’t read to fine print so well?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Sammy can feel their energy for a fight flagging, so they have to push for them to explain it to them before they go out of their mind with lust. “I remember signing up saying I was interested in learning more about it, not for you to _kidnap me_ and dose me up!”

“Oh sweetheart,” the voice says. They grit their teeth at the faux care in that sing songy voice. “It was all in waiver. It may have been small, but we definitely put it in there. I’ll read it back for you just to catch you up to speed on what you signed. _‘Pauxlee Medical retains the right to experiment on all signees as they see fit, including but not limited to: Aphrodisiac testing, breeding, body modification, cross-breeding with other species, on site living, etc. Pauxlee Medical will own all potential offspring of signees should they become pregnant from Pauxlee experimentation. Signing this agreement means that you are prepared for experimentation and the immediacy of Pauxlee Medical’s actions.’”_

Sammy feels their stomach drop, realizing the severity of what they’d actually signed. They’re… they’re _owned_ now. Pauxlee Medical owns their body for whatever sick shit they want. They never should have signed up for that stupid testing thing their friend had sent them. They’d thought, ‘Hey, a little sexual experimentation, what’s the harm? It’s not like I’m actually agreeing to anything yet, just for them to contact me if they get any further.’ They hadn’t read that small, italic print below the sign up button. Hadn’t even considered it. And now they’re here, practically drowning in artificial lust in a room that looks very much like the outside. Speaking of which…

“Fine!” they say, curling their legs up and gasping at the sensation. “Fine then, I accidentally signed up for aphrodisiac testing. What the hell am I doing in this fucking outdoor simulator then?”

“Weren’t you listening, Sammy? We had more than just aphrodisiacs on there. Of course, you’ve been dosed with the normal starter drug, a nice helping of one of our more moderate concoctions. But that’s not why you’re in here, no. You see, you’re a bit of a special case. You’ve got such a healthy womb inside there, it’d be a shame to let it go to waste on just aphrodisiacs. The testosterone you’ve been taking is what makes this special. Your womb’s become a bit of a blank slate, where we can put whatever in there and it’ll come out with no human features. A perfect breeding ground for some of our more… unsavory experiments.”

There’s a whistle over the speakers and the rustling gets louder, a muzzle peeking out from the bushes. After it follows a body unlike anything Sammy’s ever seen before. It looks like… it looks almost like a mix between a wolf and a tiger, stripes crossing over its heathered fur, diamond head full of a neck ruff, a mid length muzzle, and narrow eyes. Its body is massive, much bigger than theirs, a bit smaller than a full sized tiger.

Breeding ground, the man had called them. They’re meant to be a breeding ground for that.

“You can’t!” Sammy scoots back on the bed. The bars around their cot are close enough to keep the beast out, but they know that won’t last forever. “Please, please don’t do this please!”

“This is our most recent creation. A mix between a tiger and a wolf. No name yet, as there’s only the one, but with your help we’ll be changing that. As there’s just the one, I assume you can understand how desperate it is to mate. Your body is just what we need to make this a viable species.”

“I won’t do it,” they try, voice quaking.

“Well, you won’t have much of a choice. I’m going to get off the intercom in a moment here, and then I’m going to bring down that gate. The wolf tiger won’t kill you, probably. It definitely won’t if you behave. The aphrodisiac in your system should take care of that. It’ll make the breeding better for sure.”

“Please, please just let me go, I won’t tell anyone about what you’re doing,” they beg, eyeing the thing through the cage as it comes right up to the bars, sniffing the air excitedly.

“Sammy Tomlinson, your first experiment begins now.”

The intercom cuts out and the bars lower down. The animal waits until it’s down fully before bounding over the place where the bars were.

They scramble off the bed, trying to drag themself away before they get so consumed in the heat coursing through their body. The wolf tiger _thing_ just stalks around the bed after them, completely unhurried. Sammy jolts when the grass brushes their nipples, sending a pang of need straight to their cunt. They push through it, pushing themself up and beginning to run. It bounds after them, catching them easy with paws to the back, forcing them on their hands and knees. They kick out but it catches their leg with a warning bite, bruising the skin but not breaking it.

Sammy freezes, gripping at the grass, breath coming out in harsh pants. The bite goes away but the muzzle stays, sniffing at their rear and giving a curious lick to the wetness trailing down their legs.

“N-no,” they whine, stopping themself from leaning back to meet the touch. “Bad dog-cat. Very, _very_ bad dog-cat.”

It doesn’t listen to them, pushing its nose to where they need it most. Its tongue comes out again, beginning to lap at their cunt, soft and sandpapery flesh licking over the sensitive skin. It drags their clit with every lick and they bite back a moan, shuddering at the feeling.

The thing seems to sense their pleasure and doubles its efforts, making sure to soak up the wetness steadily leaking from them to ease the job. It’s intelligent, they can tell. Sammy’s body tenses up every time it laps over their clit, so it makes sure to spend more time there. Every so often it will go backwards, rubbing the gentle scrape of its tongue along the underside. _That_ makes them moan, burying their face in their arms and the dirt. It huffs against their folds every time it drags an unwilling noise from them, almost like laughter, before going right back in with teeth and tongue to pull out more.

Sammy pants into the dirt, trying desperately to untense their muscles so that the orgasm they feel growing doesn’t happen, but it’s fruitless. The Tiger Wolf suckles at their clit, and they come, body tipping over the edge in one of the best orgasms they’ve ever had, and shame colors their body right alongside all the heat and lust. It lasts for so long, too long, and their brain gets hazy with it for a moment. They grind their hips back to meet it and it gives a long, slow lick at the underside of their clit.

“Please,” they beg out. “Please no more.”

It doesn’t listen, and neither do the people observing them. Instead, it takes a few more shiver inducing licks of their cunt before pulling back. Sammy sags forward a bit, letting their body get comfortable on the ground. Their ass is still in the air, presenting for the hybrid monster, and they know they need to move away but their cunt keeps throbbing. It’s like that first orgasm made them even more desperate. The need to be _fucked_ is overwhelming, overstimulation fraying the edges of their brain.

They feel it when it climbs over top of them, feel it when it nuzzles their neck, but they don’t realize what’s happening until something hard and hot nudges at them. Sammy jerks, drags at the ground in an attempt to get away, but sharp powerful teeth lock around the back of their neck and a low rumbling growl comes from the hybrid. They freeze, tears welling up in their eyes as they realize that the options are to be bred by this thing or to die.

Death almost seems preferable, but then their hole clenches around nothing and they go limp with want, ass back up in the air as their front gets comfortable in the grass. The thing makes an almost purring noise, licking at their neck and shoulders with that gently rough tongue and they shiver, wiggling their hips on instinct.

The tiger wolf seems to like that, ramping up that purring noise and realigning itself with their hole. Sammy tries to untense themself, letting their muscles in their core unclench, feeling wetness trail out and rest cooling on their clit. It’ll hurt if they tense for it, and while their body may be going mad with need, they still have their brain, still have a little bit of self preservation.

The thing’s cock is absolutely searing hot when it presses its tip gingerly into their cunt. It feels tapered, angled, similar to what they remember wolf cocks looking like when they’d gotten curious and looked it up. Something tickles in the back of their mind that they remember about cats, but the monster pushes itself in further and that thought flies away in the ecstasy of finally being filled.

Something feels off as it presses in, but Sammy’s brain is slowly melting to mush and they can’t focus on it too long. The stretch burns, its girth is much larger than they’ve ever taken, but it feels innately _right_ in a way that they’ve never experienced before. An inch slides in, three inches, five, and it keeps going until it hits a barrier and growls. It drags its dick back to get a better angle, and Sammy is violently reminded of the fact they remember about cats.

Their penises have barbs.

These aren’t sharp, and they’re not nearly firm enough to do any damage, but the wolf tiger’s cock feels massive in their underused cunt and the spines flare out as they’re pulled against the grain out of Sammy’s hole. They let out a thin, reedy sounding whine as their face collapses into the dirt, fingers scrabbling for a grip on the grass as their nerves are lit from the inside.

It readjusts its angle and rams itself back inside, forcing a shriek out of their drooling mouth as the angled head slips into a place in the front of their cunt that’s never been touched before. Sammy comes from pure sensation, walls unable to clench down on the mass inside of them, forced to ride out an orgasm that trails up their spine instead of staying mostly in their pussy.

Now that the angle is good, the beast grunts happily in their ear as it begins to truly fuck them. The spines rake their cunt walls every time it pulls out, and the constant pressure on those spots inside of them that make them gush slick has their body hiked back up to the edge much quicker than they’d like, overstimulation and pleasure pain furrowing their brows and pulling weak little moans with every thrust.

The fucking gets faster, more desperate, and they come again, feeling wetness hit their legs as they squirt, body shaking from the feeling and going even more limp, held up only by the cock inside of them. Sammy can feel something pressing against their pussy lips when it thrusts in, something large and hot and hard, more of those than even the dick inside of them. A knot.

“No,” they slur out, trying to push themself up with shaking arms. Letting that inside of them would ruin them, not just from the pain but from the fullness they know would come with it. The wolf tiger growls and snaps its teeth, hot saliva hitting their back. They come to rest on their elbows, unable to pull themself away from the monster without risk of death. Their head drops and they watch as its cock rakes in and out of their cunt, head of it bulging out of their abdomen every time it slides home. They come from the sight, forehead pressing into their forearms.

The pure heat of coming for a fourth time loosens their pussy enough that it starts to press its knot in and begins to get purchase. Every thrust pushes more into them, and they can’t stop the torrent of words falling from their mouth.

“Oh god f-fuck please,” Sammy moans, grinding back against it to try and pull it in. The burn of the stretch feels so _good_ that their hazy come addled brain can’t help but want more. “Fuck me fuck me please stuff me full!”

With a hard thrust the wolf tiger pops the rest of the knot in, and Sammy cries out, squirting around it again. The bulge in their stomach is prominent now, and they pull a shaking hand down to press against it, eyes rolling closed at how full they feel against their hand and with the added pressure against their womb.

It’s too much when the knot begins to swell, bulking up inside of them. There’s spines on the knot as well, flaring out straight into their g-spot and forcing yet another orgasm from them, slick unable to dribble from their wrecked cunt with how big the knot is getting. It feels like two balls slowly growing, forcing their cunt to take more than they’d ever thought possible. It thrusts shallowly inside of them, trying to realign itself for something, and then the knot finishes swelling.

It feels like two tennis balls squished together and pressing wonderful spines straight into the spot that tips them over the edge, and they ride the high of orgasm much longer than they think is normal. Their cervix is shoved to the limits, forced to the top of their cunt, angled tip of the penis pressing straight into it, and then they find out why.

Its come is _burning_ , hotter than even the hot rod stuck inside of them, and they come from the heat and the spines and the knot all at once, collapsing back into the grass. They mouth wordlessly at the dirt, eyes rolling back in their head as they’re held by the knot and nothing else. The come shoots straight at their womb, cervix battered enough that it’s opened just a bit, just enough for the come to flood their untouched uterus. Its like nothing they’ve ever felt before, and they can’t help the weak orgasm that shivers through their body from it.

Sammy’s kept in an orgasm plateau long after the thing stops coming, the knot pressing just right and its spines forcing pleasured sensation through their whole body. They don’t know how long they’re locked together for, but their brain is fully turned to mush by the time the knot starts to go down. It grinds inside of them in such good circles, stretching their entrance for the knot to come back out before yanking it from them, spines raking out of their cunt with a wet gush.

They squirt again, pressure relieved, cunt feeling hollow and empty. They flutter around nothing, whining at the lack of cock filling them up. They want it back, want it to fuck them again, want the sweet pressure of its knot forcing them together and forcing them to feel so, so much better than they ever have before.

“ _Very_ good job,” crackles the man’s voice over the speakers. The wolf tiger sticks its muzzle against them and laps at their twitching cunt, muscles sloppy enough for it to slop inside and lick them clean there. They whine, a weak orgasm shivering up their spine. They’ve lost count of how many times they’ve come, and does it really matter? They want it now, they want it so bad.

“We’ll come to retrieve you soon, but that was such a good performance you gave in there. It might take a few more tries to make sure it really sticks the landing and knocks you up, but I can tell we’re well on our way to more little tiger wolves to watch after.”

The tongue retreats, and their hips collapse loosely into the dirt. They can feel the come oozing out of them, dirtying the grass and their thighs. It’s still burning, leaving trails of heat down their legs and over their still swollen clit.

“I hope you liked that, Sammy, because this is only the beginning.”

All they can do is moan in response, exhaustion covering their body like a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is uhhhhhh an ENTIRELY self indulgent work, and i'd love comments on it it. feel free to judge, but it sure was fun to write!


End file.
